Goodbye Toby
by prettylittlefans1
Summary: One-shot. After Toby gets shot while on duty Spencer must say goodbye to him one last time. Warning some readers may find this distressing.


**This is a short one-shot it is very sad as a pre-warning. Some readers may find this story distressing. Reviews are ****appreciated. Thank you everyone.**

* * *

><p>"No", Spencer screamed down the phone tears welling up in her eyes as she dropped phone to the floor. She curled up into a ball on the floor bawling her eyes out and screaming as she clung to the banister. Veronica came through the door fast hearing her daughter's screams. "Spencer what's wrong". "Mommy I need you to take me to the hospital now", Spencer begged in a barely audible whine. "Of course, honey. But could you please tell me why". Spencer just shook her head sinking her face into her mother and crying even harder than she already was. "Come on lets get you to the car", Veronica whispered gently helping Spencer off the floor and towards the car.<p>

As Veronica drove Spencer sat with her knees pulled into her chest and she wept harder and harder. "Mom, why has this happened he's too young our lives were ahead of us", Spencer whined out. Veronica was realising now why her daughter was so distressed began talking soothingly too her daughter. "What happened to Toby?" "They said he was shot in an armed robbery and he…..he…..he didn't make it through surgery like they'd hoped. They're keeping him alive but there's no activity. They said I could come and say good bye". Veronica put her free arm around her daughter struggling to fight her own tears back now. How could something like this of happened he was so young, he wasn't meant to die. Spencer just continued to shake with her weeps.

Once they were parked Veronica helped Spencer out of the car as they made their way to the front desk in the hospital. "Toby Cavanaugh", Spencer mumbled out trying to stay composed, but only failing to begin weeping again. "He's in room A-19 it's just down the corridor", the receptionist smiled sympathetically feeling for the young girl in front of her. Spencer raced down the corridor to see Toby's colleagues from the force all sat around outside. Some were crying other just sat in complete shock. Spencer noticed on of them had a shirt stained with blood, who just sat crying in the corner.

"Spencer", one of the officers called over. Spencer walked across to see Officer Barry stood, calling to her. His eyes were red from crying and his voice cracked as he spoke. "Spencer I'm so sorry I should of done something. Toby was a great man and he doesn't deserve this. After everything you two have been through you don't deserve any of this." Spencer nodded thinking about the life they were supposed to have, the children, their wedding everything. She twizzled the engagement ring on her finger knowing it would never be joined by a wedding ring. She just continued to stare as Barry pulled her into his arms, she didn't know what to say, what to do. Another man Spencer only recognised from Toby's graduation came over to Spencer. His eyes were red as well and Spencer noticed there was blood down his sleeves. "I'm Officer James. I'd just like you to know Toby was a great man and it was an honour to work with him. He saved a lot of innocent lives and it is a deep tragedy that he has given his own life, to protect those around him". Spencer smiled at the man nodded as the tears poured from her eyes.

"Is Miss Hastings here", a nurse called from the door of Toby's room. Spencer stepped forward as the nurse lead her through to Toby. Spencer paused at the door closing her eyes not ready to see him. She knew that when she saw him it would become real, till she saw him she pretend it was all some horrible nightmare. She could keep pretending that she would wake up to find herself wrapped safely in Toby's arms and she would wake him, he would hold her, kiss her and tell her everything was fine. Spencer pinched herself but it only confirmed that it wasn't a dream. He would never hold her, he would never kiss her and he would never tell her he loved her one last time. Spencer finally opened her eyes stepping into the room properly.

Toby lay there his hair was pushed back and wires came out of him at every angle, his skin was grey, he looked practically translucent. There was a machine operating his lungs as he chest moved up and down, the heart monitor beeped steadily. Spencer walked round to the other side of the bed where a chair sat ready for her. She sunk into the chair holding Toby's hand in her own tears pouring out. "Why did you have to be brave? If you hadn't tried to be a hero you'd be able to live, how can you leave me? We were supposed to get married in two days. I'll never hear you say I do as we gave into each others eyes, you'll never hear the vows I wrote for you, you'll never hold me again nor I you. We'll never get to hold our new born baby, I'll never get to come down the isle to you in my white dress," Spencer was weeping even harder then she ever thought was possible now. She stood up placing a gentle kiss on Toby's forehead. "I just want you to know, I love you. I love you more than anything on this earth and I wish I could have one more day with you. If I'd known this morning when I kissed you goodbye that it would be our last kiss I would of held on and never let go. I'm sorry for all the fights we've ever had, but I wish beyond anything that we could have one last kiss one last fight, one last moment".

Spencer held his hand as the nurse came in. "Miss Hasting it's time", the nurse apologised and she began taking the wires and tubes away from Toby. Spencer continued to stroke his hand even as she heard the heart braking noise that confirmed her worse nightmares. As the nurse turned off the heart monitor Spencer planted one less kiss on Toby's lips. "Goodbye Toby, I love you".


End file.
